


A Better Tomorrow

by Ghostwriter2356



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter2356/pseuds/Ghostwriter2356
Summary: After becoming a monster steven leaves home to go on a road trip secretly taking things upon himself to make a better future.
Relationships: Rose Quartz/Greg Universe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	A Better Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random Idea that popped in to my head. If i had to place it it would be after the future. This is not a main project im doing just a one shot.

It was a chilly end of day for beach city. Dusk blanketed the town with its orange on the edge of turning dark. Greg and Rose just finished spending the day together. Greg was walking her up to the temple before he stopped looking up to her. He placed a hand on her belly.

"I can't believe we are actually gonna have a kid. I'm so excited. I'm glad we took the time to make those 2 tapes too. Steven or Nora, they'll be so happy to see it." He said smiling.

Rose looked down to him placing a hand over his with a comforting smile. 

"I can not wait either. This child is going to be something completely new and different. it's going to be beautiful."

She leaned down, giving Greg a kiss on the forehead causing him to blush a bit. He refocused as he looked up to her.

"Well I should be going. You have a good night rose. Call me if you need anything."

Roses nodded in agreement as he started to walk away. She was content to love such a simple man but it's true love nonetheless. Nearby a little bit behind the big donut a orb appeared. It was sudden and a bit loud but it gently landed on the ground. It opened revealing its contents. Standing behind the big donut was steven. 16 years old holding one of the time hour glasses.

"If i did this right it should be January."

He noticed where he was so he snuck around to the front. On the front window he saw a new years donut special. Starting January first ending February first. 

"Yes! I made it, now to go to the temple and find mom…"

he walked past the big donut as he went towards the temple. As he traveled his nerves were getting the best of him but he powered through. He knew he needed to do this, it was for the best. It wasn't long before he saw her. Rose Quartz standing by the beach as she looked out into the ocean. Watching the last of the sun fade away as the night sky formed. Steven gulps before approaching her.

"Uhm excuse me are you rose quartz?"

His voice shook as he spoke but he already opened the door. It's too late to turn back. Rose with a face of curiosity turned looking at the boy.

"Oh hello there. I didn't see you. You asked if I was rose quartz. Strange to find a human who knows me. Might i ask who you are?"

Steven internally panicked. He didn't think this far ahead but he took a deep breath.

"Hi my name is Stephen Universe."

Rose became more curious after hearing his name.

"Oh you said your last name is universe? You wouldn't happen to have a relation to Greg Universe would you?"  
If Steven could sweat bullets he would but he kept a cool head as he continued.

"Yeah I do. I'm his nephew. He's related to my dad Andy Universe. Uncle Greg has told me so many things about you. I came for a visit as a surprise and i really wanted to meet you."

Rose had a huge smile ear to ear as she rushed to Steven hugging him. 

"OH THATS SO GREAT. It's so nice to see someone from Greg's family. It is a pleasure to meet you Stephen."

She gently put Steven down letting him catch his breath. He felt warmth inside for experiencing a hug from his mom. Something he's wanted all his life.

"Yeah it's a pleasure to finally meet you too. Uncle Greg has said plenty of stories about you. Apparently you're not human? I believe he said a gem. My dad didn't want to believe but i believe in uncle greg so i wanted to see for myself. He also told me he was trying to have a kid and that he's expecting now. Is that true?"

Rose held her belly smiling.

"Yes all of it is true. If I remember the terms right I am in the first trimester. It's been 2 months since I started the pregnancy. This month being the 3rd."

Steven cracked a smile internally happy to know he made it in the right time period. He cleared his throat before talking again.

"Well you said that you not being human is true. Does that mean the baby wont be human?" 

Rose felt flattered by the question.

"No not fully. I have the power to choose if I want this baby to be human or part gem. I'm choosing to make it part gem so it is truly unique. To have an experience like no other."

Steven winced internally at that. If only she knew the many many many troubles he faced in his life as a half breed. He took a deep breath.

"Oh well since you're choosing don't you think it might be better if the baby didn't come out part gem?" 

Rose put a face of concern. She couldn't see why it would be better to make the child fully human 

"I don't see why it shouldn't be part gem, Stephen, it wouldn't be able to experience such a one of a kind life."

Steven slightly bit his lip in anger. He was doing everything in his power to not turn pink.

"Well you see Ms Rose, uncle Greg told me how you and the other gems fight to protect people. You know taking care of big monsters and such. So i just think maybe it's not best to have the baby as part gem. They would most likely get pulled into that stuff right? Having to fight monsters and deal with life threatening things all the time."

Rose stopped to think about that. She never considered that as a possibility. To have to fight the corrupted gems she fights.

"Do you really think so? What if it learns to defend itself as part gem?"

Steven sighed as he pushed through. This felt harder than he imagined it would but it still was excruciating.

"Yeah but they would still be in danger. I dont think a child would know how to use there gem abilities at a young age. Plus if something happens and they cant use those powers and your not around to protect them what would happen?"

Rose put on a face of guilt. She knew she wouldn't be there to protect her child because she's giving up her form to let it be part gem. But she also knew this stephen boy was right. So many dangers the child would face. Just imagining it overwhelmed her with guilt. She hugged her belly as she looked at stephen.

"Your right… Maybe I shouldn't make this child part gem."

She closed her eyes as her gem glowed for a moment shapeshifting her insides to be that of a normal human ovum. 

"Thank you Stephen. You've shown me something I didn't think about. The last thing i would want is my child to get hurt."

Steven smiled but instantly felt what he knew was next.

"It's ok you're welcome, by the way it's Steven not Stephen." 

Rose paused for a moment as she heard that name. She raised a hand reaching to him.

"Wait, your name is steven? Why is your name steven? That was one of the names me and Greg picked if our child was a boy."

Steven smiled at Rose as he put 1 hand on his pocket and another on his shirt.

"I'm sorry for lying to you… mom…"

Rose was hit with confusion before shock as she watched him raise his shirt revealing the pink gem in his belly.

"What? B-but how?!?" 

She was in disbelief that she was seeing her own gem in a human. Instantly she believed him. That this boy was her son. But what puzzled her was how he was here now. But in a moment Steven pulled the hour glass from his pocket revealing it as he lowered his shirt. Rose's eyes widened as she recognized it. But worry filled her as she knew what he just did.

"Steven… but why…"

Steven’s smile never faltered. He felt for once in a long time truly happy.

"I needed to make a better future… one where i'm not burdened with being a half breed… i-i have faith you'll give me a better life than what i had…"

Rose was taken back by his words and she started to take steps towards him.

"What do you mean a better future, what happens? How does being a gem become a burden please tell me!"

She reached him placing her hands on his shoulders.

"All my life I've wanted to meet you… I'm grateful I was given this opportunity. i know you will do things better than i did…"

He hugged her tight. Rose wrapped her arms around him as she started to cry. In moments Steven faded away into dust leaving Rose on her own on the beach. The remaining dust in her hands. She dropped to her knees crying. 

"Im so sorry steven…"

She whispered that out loud as she held herself. Filled with guilt wondering what happened to her child to cause him the need to do such a sacrifice like this. It pained her as she was riddled with guilt of the unknown. She spent the night on the beach crying. Never telling anyone of this encounter but knowing to keep what her son asked of her.


End file.
